


Three drabbles

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Derek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Three separate drabbles all based on the wordsgenuine, floor and grip. One sappy, one angsty and one pwp.





	1. Sappy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an idea for today’s words that just refused to work as a drabble, and then, after hours of picking on it and rewriting and what not I just scrapped that idea totally and decided to go for something else, and then all of a sudden I had _three_ drabbles??? Idek. Yeah. Anyway. One is sappy as fuck, one is angsty and cliffhangery and the third is a PWP. So, without further ado, written for sterekdrabbles’ challenge of the day, with the words genuine, floor and grip. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172674167832).)

They were sitting on the floor, or, well, Stiles was sitting and Derek was lying with his head in Stiles’ lap, when Stiles gripped Derek’s hair and tugged gently.

“Hey, did I ever tell you that I love you?” he asked and Derek smiled up at him. “Because I do, so much.”

“I know,” Derek said and reached up to brush his fingers over Stiles’ cheek. “I do know that, and I love you too.”

“Good,” Stiles said. He looked genuinely happily as he looked around their new living room. “I’m excited about this.”

“Me too,” Derek said, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


	2. Angsty

Stiles grip on Derek’s hand was tight, almost bruisingly tight, as he pulled him along. Derek stumbled and Stiles stopped to wrap his arm around Derek’s waist instead, to keep him steady, then they hurried on.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles whispered.

“Ghoul,” Derek ground out. He pressed his hand against the wound on his side, where black ooze was sluggishly leaking out.

“Can you make it to the car?” Stiles asked, sounding genuinely scared.

“Yeah, come on,” Derek said, but then his grip on Stiles’ shoulder slipped and he saw the floor approaching rapidly before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Did I forget any tags? Please let me know!


	3. PWP

Derek genuinely didn’t know how Stiles did it. He was kneeling on the floor with Derek’s cock down his throat, and Derek could see him grin around it.

“Fuck,” Derek whispered and Stiles swallowed, then he grabbed Derek’s hand and put it in his hair, that Derek gripped carefully.

Stiles swallowed again and Derek’s grip tightened. He was just about to apologize when Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, so Derek tugged gently. Stiles opened his eyes and frowned up at Derek as he carefully steered him off his cock.

“Jesus, breathe,” Derek whispered and Stiles rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Did I forget a tag? PLEASE let me know!


End file.
